So You Think You Know Me
by Vampiress Flower Princess
Summary: a Luigi and Daisy storie. i wrote the first chapter when i was bored. don't own any characters exept from Starella and Olivia. it's a romance/adventure/humor. please read and reveiw! really bad title by the way! dedecated to kelly14259!
1. 1 how about 5

Daisy was at home mucking about on her computer when she decided to go on face book.

'I wonder what Luigi's got on here?' she thought out loud.

She went on to Luigi's profile

'omfg' she giggled. A picture of him and Mario at the pub was his avatar.

'I wonder what he's got on his pictures?'

Daisy giggled as she flicked through them

'what the hell is he doing?' she giggled as she came across a picture of him hanging of the door handle. Then she went onto the next one. There was a shriek of laughter.

'that was DEFINITELY an accident waiting to happen.' she exclaimed when she saw it. It was a picture of Luigi standing up with the door handle in his hand.

Then the chat bar appeared up at the side. She went of the pictures to see what it was.

'_**hi Daisy' **_it said '_**it's Luigi. I saw that you were on my profile and wondered why. Why r u on here?'**_

Oh crap 'Daisy exclaimed

'_**I was just bored and I thought of you and decided to go on your profile. Is that ok?**_'

' _**yep. Thanks for thinking of me. Hey do you want to meet up later on?**_'

Daisy blushed. Was she doing anything later on. She didn't think so.

'_**ok. Is 5 fine?**_'

'_**sure. C u l8ter at 5 then.**_

'_**ok bye**_'

'_**bye**_'

Daisy switched her computer off. She was going on a date with Luigi. Well. It probably wasn't going to be a date but anyways. She had had a HUGE crush on him for ages so she was very exited. She went downstairs and turned on the T.V. She had 4 hours yet. She eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	2. 2 very unpleasant encounter

_**Now guys. I know that the first chapter was a fail but I promise you a lot better in the future. If you have got any ideas for future story's, new chapter for my stories then just PM me!**_

_**Don't hesitate to ask if I can dedicate a story to you! Just follow the guidelines on my profile. **_

_**Feel free to Pm me any time. I love getting PM'd. Well guys, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! : D**_

_When Daisy woke up it she felt a bit groggy. Then she looked at the time and jumped. It was 4:30. She quickly ran upstairs and got changed into her jeans and orange and yellow camo t-shirt. Then she decided she needed something warm and put on her tight low cut top. Then she slipped on her running shoes and skipped down the stairs. She went through to the living room and checked the time. It was 5:00. Just then the doorbell went. She rushed over to it. She opened the door and there was Luigi standing there in some ripped jeans, a green hoodie and some trainers._

'_hi' he said._

'_erm…hi' Daisy replied_

'_so' ya coming?'_

'_yeah sure'_

_So they headed of to the park._

_***IN THE PARK***_

_Daisy and Luigi walked along the grass slowly. There was a very awkward silence until Luigi broke it._

'_so how things goin at home.' Luigi asked_

'_Nothing much different. My Dad's complaining again about me living in a house in the mushroom kingdom and not I the palace back in Sasaraland. But Starella's helping me with that one.' Daisy replied._

'_Yeah. Starella and you seem like good friend's. Well, Mario has been bugging me again about him having Peach and me not having anybody. Actually, he was the one that got me and you together were we are._

_Daisy and Luigi stared at each other._

'_forget that!' Luigi said quickly._

_***__**9:30pm*****_

_Luigi and daisy were still in the park strolling along when a bunch of hooded gangsters came up._

'_was up lozers!'_

'_yeah like what the f*ck r u doin here.'_

' _you're drunk' Daisy said_

'_yes of course my lovely. Why don't you join us on this wonderful night.'_

_He boy leaned towards daisy forcing her into a kiss._

'_**GET AWAY FROM HER!**__' Luigi yelled as he separated the two._

'_oh so here's the boyfriend now is it' the drunk man yelled'_

' _oh no we are not.'_

'_hey, don't I know you from somewhere. Oh yes it's Luigi_. That stupid Mario's wimpy little brother.'

'hey. Luigi's not a wimp!' Daisy shouted.

'well then. Let's see if he's brave enough to save his lil girlfriend shall we!'

' I thought Luigi told you tha… _**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_'

The man had a was holding Daisy tight with a knife at her throat. Daisy was struggling to pull the knife away.

'**GET OFF HER!**' Luigi yelled.

'well why don't you come and save her then wimp.' the man said through gritted teeth.

Luigi ran at the man and pushed him over leaving Daisy free. Luigi stared at the drunk man lying on the ground. Daisy rushed over to Luigi and hugged him tight. 

'let's get you home Daisy' Luigi said in a very concerned voice.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

**There you go guys.****hope you enjoyed it! Remember to read and review! Try get the next chapter up soon but until then…au rivior! **


	3. 3 trying to explain

**Thanks guys for the great reviews and a huge thanx to kelly14259. She is such a great helpful author. Please review her stories as well!. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember, if you want me to write a story to you, just ask :D. I also write songfics! ENJOY!**

By the time Luigi had carried Daisy back to her house it was midnight.

'bye bye' Daisy said to Luigi at her door.

'bye' Luigi said back.

Then Daisy dropped forward and kissed him.

' I Love you'

Then she closed the door.

It felt cold and empty inside her house. She lived on her own in a big empty house. She sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

When Luigi arrived home it was 12:30 and his dad was waiting at the door for him.

' oh sh*t ' Luigi said to himself.

'why are you so late home?' his Dad asked.

' because me and daisy were at the park and then…'

'your grounded' his Dad said

'no you don't understand . We got attacked by a group of drunkies and then one of them got a hold of Daisy so I…'

'I don't care your still grounded.' his dad said

'but your not listening to me!'

' DON'T YOU DARE AWNSER ME BACK! GO TO YOUR ROOM!' his dad bellowed

' **you fu*cking sh*ty ba*stard!' **Luigi yelled at his dad.

He stormed to his room deliberately smashing a vase of flowers on his way.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Promise better next time. Please read and review!**


	4. 4 well this is awkward

The next morning Daisy was on her way to school when he decided since lungi saved her yesterday she might walk to school with him (bit mean)

She walked up to his door casually, knocked the metal curved door knocker and waited at the step. Mario opened the door.

"hey, wait don't I know you?" the fat older brother questioned.

"oh no, you." Daisy rolled her eyes at the very sight of him. She knew who he was all too well. he was her best friend Peach's annoying little fat boyfriend. She was pretty certain that he only kept the relationship up for the free cake (see the game reference I made there ;) )

Mario gave her a blank stare and slammed the door in her face.

"WELL THEN! BE LIKE THAT,I DON'T CARE!" Daisy yelled while walking down the pavement. (sidewalk if you live in a country where there called that. Im British so i apologise XD)

She was halfway along the street when she heard a door slam from a house in the street somewhere. She stopped and waited just in case it was who she thought it was.

"DAISY, WAIT!" she heard a voice call

Daisy turned around to see none other than the gorgeous Luigi Mario come bounding towards her. She smiled and walked a bit in his direction. When they finally met Luigi went in to greet her with a hug but being the stubborn gel she is Daisy moved out the way causing poor Luigi to stumble and nearly loose his balance. When he finally regained his footing he stood up and acted as if nothing happened.

"I did not just get rejected by my crush" her repeated to himself multiple times in his head.

"Shall we walk together?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, whatever." Luigi said acting as if he didn't think much of it. " I don't care." uh oh was his first though when those words left his lips. He didn't mean that. Luigi waited for Daisy to storm of but it never came. He sighed in relief and walked on.

For the first ten minutes of the walk it was silent until Luigi finally broke the ice.

"Hey, Daisy..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a very important question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"it requires a very serious answer."

"Erm, ok" Daisy was getting all exited and warm. Was he going to ask her out or what?

"Daisy.." Luigi started.

Haha, cliffhanger :) thank you very much for reading, a lot of my fans wanted a second chapter and despite not being into Mario any more, I decided I would continue. Sorreh for the wait! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
